comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Manhunter
Manhunter is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Manhunter #38: 14 Jan 2009 Current Issue :Manhunter Special #1: 23 Aug 2017 Next Issue :Manhunters: The Secret History #1: 13 May 2020 Status A five-issue limited series, spinning out of Event: Leviathan, starts May 2020. Characters Main Characters *'Manhunter/Kate Spencer' - A former prosecutor turned defense attorney who also lives a double life as the vigilante Manhunter. She currently works as a lawyer attached to the Dept. of Extranormal Operations. wikipedia:Manhunter (Kate Spencer) Allies *'Damon Matthews' - Kate's friend and former co-counsel. wikipedia:Damon Matthews *'Cameron Chase' - Kate's best friend and an agent for the Department of Extranormal Operations. wikipedia:Chase (comics) *'Dylan Battles' - A former villainous henchman who Kate essentially blackmailed into being her 'tech guy.' Enemies Minor Characters *'Mr. Bones' - Director of the Dept. of Extranormal Operations, and Kate's current boss. wikipedia:Mister Bones *'Todd Rice' - Damon's boyfriend. Formerly the super-hero Obsidian. wikipedia:Obsidian (comics) Other Characters/Places/Things *'Deptartment of Extranormal Operations' - A U.S. government agency charged with keeping the metahumans of the country in check. wikipedia:Deptartment of Extranormal Operations Recent Storylines Manhunter Special #1 Manhunter #38 Manhunter #37 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Manhunter, vol. 1: Street Justice' - Collects #1-5. "When a case she's lost leads to the murder of innocents, prosecutor Kate Spencer rages into the night, tracking the perp who's eluded justice in the courts. She's found her true calling. She is the Manhunter. And she likes it!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207286 *'Manhunter, vol. 2: Trial By Fire' - Collects #6-14. "Prosecutor Kate Spencer is poised to take on the trial of the year, as the eyes of the nation are on her latest case: finding the Shadow Thief guilty of murdering the hero Firestorm." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401211984 *'Manhunter, vol. 3: Origins' - Collects #15-23. "Learn the origin of her costume and weapons, plus her startling connection to a hero of the Golden Age!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213405 *'Manhunter, vol. 4: Unleashed' - Collects #24-30. "Manhunter Kate Spencer takes on her biggest case yet with Wonder Woman as the client, but the stakes are higher than anyone knows! Is the Amazon princess guilty of murdering Max Lord?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216323 *'Manhunter, vol. 5: Forgotten' - Collects #31-38. "Los Angeles is Manhunter’s town — so when Kate learns of the disappearance of hundreds of women along the Mexican border, she’s on the case as both a District Attorney and costumed crimefighter." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401221580 *'Manhunter, vol. 6: Faceoff' - Collects the back-up stories from Batman: Streets of Gotham #1-13. "As the new District Attorney of Gotham, will Kate use her legal power – or her Super Hero identity – to find the previous D.A.’s killer?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401229026 - (forthcoming, November 2010) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Marc Andreyko; Artists: Javier Pina and Robin Riggs. Manhunter (Kate Spencer) created by Marc Andreyko & Jesus Saiz. Publishing History First published in 2004. Previous Manhunter series were published from 1988–1990 (24 issues) and 1994–1995 (13 issues—#0-12). Future Publication Dates :Manhunters: The Secret History #1: 13 May 2020 News & Features * 17 Oct 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/100817-Manhunter-ends.html Manhunter Ends With Issue #38] * 09 Sep 2008 - Reflections: Marc Andreyko * 08 Jun 2008 - Marc Andreyko, For The Defense (audio) * 14 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16410 Manhunter Lives to Fight Another Day] * 18 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=150533 Marc Andreyko: Returning to Manhunter] * 14 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=150081 Manhunter Returns in June] * 07 Feb 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9586 Fanhunter: Fans & Pros Fight to Save Manhunter] * 06 Dec 2006 - Examining The Manhunters * 29 Nov 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9023 Save Manhunter: You Will Believe Marc Andreyko Can Cry] * 02 Jun 2006 - On the Hunt with Marc Andreyko * 07 Feb 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6605 One Year Later with Manhunter and Marc Andreyko] * 06 Feb 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6589 Being The (Wo)Man: Marc Andreyko talks about Manhunter And Its Future] Links *DC Comics Category:Super-Hero